


Panic! In the Night

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine you have a panic attack after a horrible nightmare (details up to you) and Sam helps calm you down. Fluff and angst!Trigger warning: Reader suffers from a detailed panic attack.





	Panic! In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out i do suffer from Anxiety and have seen how it effects certain people. I really hope this gives you comfort. If you ever need to talk, just let me know!
> 
> Sam’s tips in this Imagine is based on a real post i saw on Pinterest. It helps me and i hope it helps you! :)
> 
> -Look around you-  
> -Find five things you can see-  
> -Four things you can touch-  
> -Three things you can hear-  
> -Two things you can smell-  
> -One thing you can taste-
> 
> -This is called grounding. It can help when you feel like you’ve lost all control of your surroundings. 
> 
> Please share! 
> 
> Always Keep Fighting! ❤️

“Y/N? ... Y/N!”  
Feeling the gentle shake on my arm, my eyes snap open, unfocused. After blinking a few times a bare ceiling came into view. I quickly recognize the shapes in it as the ones matching our shared bedroom. I sit up and turn to Sam. Am i still dreaming? 

“You were having a nightmare.” My 6’4 other half slowly brought his oversized hand to my damp cheek. Tears continue to pour out and i suddenly forget how to breathe. It is ragged and shallow as if my lungs were now a chew toy for some unseen force. I gasp for air, but no relief came. I closed my eyes despite my best interest. I need to see Sam. Know that he’s there. Sam gently stroked my hair although it did nothing to soothe me.

“Are you having a panic attack?”  
I nod as my answer, words lost underneath my choking sobs.  
“Shh. Shh. It’s ok. Wait right here. Get on the floor, ok? I’ll be one second. I promise.” As soon as he finishes the sentence i hear Sam sprint out the room, the door shutting behind him. I can’t move. I feel like my legs have locked up on me. No sooner than five agonizing seconds later he returns and gingerly closes the door behind him. I feel something wet on his V-neck clad shoulder while he picks me up bridal style to carry me to the foot of the bed. My body shakes like a leaf against his own; his arms clutching me like sturdy branches. 

With his back to the footboard he sits us down so i was in his lap, my legs lazily straddling either side of his thighs that were covered by his boxers, my butt sitting on his knees. I squint to see a wet washcloth draping around his shoulder. He takes it and begins to wipe my face with it. I flinch at the sudden cold sensation, shivering more than before.  
When he’s done, he pulls me into his strong embrace. I couldn’t go anywhere even if i wanted to. His musular arms had me grounded where it feels like i am slowly floating away. His rough but gentle hand goes up, down, even in circles across the entirety of my back.

“Shhh.” Sam’s whispering voice vibrates in my ears.  
“It’s all right. I gotcha. Do you wanna talk about it?” I quickly shake my head no as i bury it deeper in his shoulder to hide from my thoughts.  
“That’s ok. We can just sit here for as long as you need. Shhh, darlin’. Breathe for me. Try to match my breathing, ok?” He gently guides my hand that was full of his shirt fabric to his calm chest. My palm instantly could feel the deep echo of his heartbeat.  


“I... I- I can’t do it, Sam.” I gasp after no success. He gently takes his chilled fingers to guide my chin, which trembled as i began to cough. I see his hazel eyes glimmer with compassion and eyebrows stitched with concern when i look up.  
“Y/N.. What are five things you can see?”  
Huh? Why is he asking me this? I continued to focus on the well-known face before me.  
“Umm.. Y-Your hair. Which is always... always getting longer.” I sniffed.  
Sam’s calming smile grew into a barely audible chuckle.

“What else?”  
“Your eyes.” The puppy dog eyes that hold so much emotion. “Your smile.” The smile that forms into an encouraging grin as i went on. “Your... Um.. Teeth.” How did he get them so white? “And your lips.”  
“Very good.” Sam praised. “Now what are four things you can touch?”  
I list them all which include the cotton fabric of his shirt, the jawbone where his stubble scratches against my palm, his brown hair coming down to his ears, and the damp washcloth rubbing against my running nose.

“Great! Tell me three things you can hear.”  
“Your amazing voice... My voice.” I chuckle weakly at how i must sound. “And the fan.” The one we keep on my bedside for hot summer nights like tonight .

“Awesome. Now.. Can you name one thing you can taste?” Before i could even open my mouth our lips met as he kisses me slowly and sweetly. I could taste all the love he has for me in those seconds, and i return it.  
Finally taking a deep, cleansing breath i whisper with our faces only inches from each other:  
“You.”

“Perfect.” Sam began to lean in before i interrupt with a satisfying yawn. All the little energy i had to begin with drained away, leaving me lethargic.  
“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Sam murmured.  
I mumble an answer, but he understands. Carrying me the same way as before, i suddenly feel the matteress underneath my limp body and a dip when Sam climbs in beside me.  
I shift so i can wrap my arms around his torso. He returns the gesture by pulling me in with one arm and leaving his hand to rest on my waist. My close and i see the ocean. I take in a deep and slow breath; matching the tide. A kiss on my forhead became the sun in the bright horizon. 

“I love you.” I hear Sam say before i soon sail away into a deep sleep.


End file.
